I Can Take Whatever I Want
by the-princess-of-asgard
Summary: You are a smuggler. Kylo Ren thinks you have Anakin/Luke's lightsaber. He's determined to get it, and you might not like what he has in mind. Dub-con. Explicit content starts in chapter 2. Reader is she/her.
1. Captured

You jolt awake as your ship shudders to a halt. You thought you were only out for a second… and your ship ought to be on autopilot anyway, so what's the deal? You sigh and look at the monitor, ready to reset your course, but what you see makes you freeze in fear. AUTOPILOT OVERRIDE- TRACTOR BEAM ENGAGED, in bright red letters. Oh, come on. This can't be right- you paid off that bounty in the Geonosis system, and last time you checked you weren't carrying illegal cargo… Grumbling, you shove your blaster into your hip holster and start tapping buttons to show you the specs of the ship that was drawing you in, and feel your heart stop as the specs load. A First Order ship… never good news.

Right on time, you hear the thudding boots of stormtroopers making their way to the cockpit. You stand up and put your hands over your head as they burst in, blasters trained on you. "Look, guys, I'm sure whatever it is, I didn't do it," you start, but before you can continue, one of the troopers is grabbing your hands and cuffing them behind your back. "Wait, what? No, come on…" you groan as they shove you towards your ship's exit.

You stumble out of your ship and almost trip on the slick flooring of the First Order ship's docking bay, narrowing your eyes against the bright, unnatural lighting. The stormtroopers march you forward and then roughly push you to your knees. You hear the shuffling of feet as your captors snap to attention. "Sir. We've brought you the girl."

You look up into the mask of Kylo Ren, and nearly fall over in surprise. "Good," he rasps. "You will bring her to the interrogation room."

"Yes, sir," barks the stormtrooper. You open your mouth to protest, but before you can make a sound, the tall, black-robed Kylo places his gloved fingertips on your forehead. He makes a pulling motion, and you crumple as you feel your consciousness slip out of your body, drawn out by his power. The last thing you see as you hit the cold floor is his black boots walking away from you.

* * *

You gasp as you feel your consciousness forced back into your body. You involuntarily try to jerk forward, but realize there's something stopping your motion.

"Good of you to join us."

Slowly, you turn your head towards the low, mechanical voice. You register Kylo Ren standing across the room, flanked by stormtroopers.

You look down and take in as much information about your predicament as you can. You're standing, reclined back against a padded contraption. You try to rattle the metal cuffs encircling your forearms and ankles, but no luck.

"I regret to inform you that you are my prisoner now," intones the tall Sith. "You will remain here until you give me what I want."

"What is it that you want?"

Kylo turns to the stormtroopers. "Leave us." They salute and turn in unison, the hydraulic door hissing closed behind them.

"Where am I? What do you want from me?" you ask frantically.

"You are on Starkiller Base. You are surrounded by thousands of loyal members of the First Order. Any attempted escape will be met with lethal force. As for what I want from you…" He steps closer and you shiver. "You know what I want from you."

You shake your head. "Money? I… I have cargo, valuable cargo. You can have it."

"Indeed you do have valuable cargo. But I have no use for the garbage in your main hold, smuggler."

"Then what is it you want?"

He leans closer. You can feel his power radiating towards you, electrifying the air. "The lightsaber. I want the lightsaber."

You rack your brain. What lightsaber? Nobody could get their hands on a lightsaber in this day and age. If you had the ability to get a lightsaber, you'd be living the rest of your life like royalty on some distant planet, not still smuggling illegal machine parts and barely scraping by. "I don't have any lightsabers."

Kylo Ren snarls, making you jolt. "Liar."

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The saber. I want it. It belongs to me!" His intensity makes you shiver. You shake your head frantically.

He takes a deep breath through the mask and steps back. You sigh in relief. "No matter," he says. "I have other means of finding out what I want to know."

"I don't have your saber!" you shout at him. "Please, I just want to go back to my ship…"

He stiffens. "You're lying." He steps forward again. "I hate liars," Kylo growls at you. You try to calm your breathing and fail miserably.

"You know I can take whatever I want." He's so close you can feel his filtered breath against your ear. You press your head back, straining away from him, squeezing your eyes shut, bracing against the invasion of your mind that you know is inevitably coming. Kylo lets out a sinister chuckle, almost inaudible. You hear the swish of his robes as he moves, and suddenly you feel his gloved hand holding your chin steady. You can't turn away. "I can do whatever I want to you," he growls. "You won't be able to stop me." You involuntarily whimper, and he makes a noise of disgust, whirling away. You open your eyes to see him standing a distance away. "You… you're a monster," you gasp. He laughs again. "No, not a monster." He turns as if to leave, but catches himself. "Would you like to see?"

Your curiosity is almost overwhelming your fear. Maybe if you see his true self, you can find something to exploit- to manipulate- into gaining your freedom. You allow yourself a curt nod.

"Very well," rumbles Kylo, He reaches up to his mask, and with a hissing noise, lifts it off his head, discarding it on the floor.

You're stunned by what you see. No, not a monster at all… barely more than a boy. He shakes his long dark hair out of his face and you notice his soft, vulnerable lips and dark, intelligent eyes. Your heart skips a beat when you catch the intensity with which he's looking at you, his stare drilling holes into your soul. Kylo registers your shocked expression and sneers. "Not what you expected from a Sith." You don't need to agree visibly, you can feel his presence in your mind and know he senses your assent.

The tall man steps closer. "Not so afraid now, are you? Do you think you can challenge me now that you know I'm only human?"

Damn. You'd forgotten that plotting against a mind reader is almost impossible.

Kylo laughs again, but this time it sounds a lot less sinister not being filtered through the mask. "You know, even without the mask, I am still more powerful than you will ever know." He draws close enough to rest one hand next to your head, partially encircling you in his armor-clad arms. "Give me what I want, and this can all be over."

You may be afraid, but you'll never surrender. As soon as the thought crosses your mind, Kylo grins. "Good," he says, moving to place his other hand on the other side of your head, making you stiffen involuntarily. "I like it when they resist."


	2. Say My Name

You try to avoid his gaze, but Kylo grabs your chin and forces your head up. "Look at me. Keep your eyes on me." You bite your lip and look at him. Lips slightly parted, pupils blown, he is the picture of lust, but something primal and ferocious is stirring behind his dark eyes that makes you shiver. He rubs his thumb against your lips and squeezes your jaw to force your mouth open, pushing his gloved finger into your mouth. You can't help but gently trace your tongue along it, tasting the warm leather. A hint of a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he pulls his hand away. "You like that."

You feel a blush creeping across your cheeks. You open your mouth to deny it, but suddenly the words are lost in the back of your throat. With a note of panic, you feel Kylo's presence in your mind again. "No words," he admonishes you. "Don't distract me." Obediently, and not entirely of your own accord, you close your mouth again.

He leans closer, so close that his body is fully pressed up against you. He's noticeably warm, even through his thick black robes. He presses his face against your neck, pushing your head to the side. "You want me," he murmurs against your skin. "Good. That will make this easier for you."

You feel his hands at your waistband. Before you know it, he's ripping your pants off. You gasp as the cold air hits your exposed skin. Kylo looks down and laughs low in his throat. "Look at that." You look down, and then quickly avert your eyes in embarrassment. "So ready for me." He allows you to look away; eyes squeezed shut, as he slowly moves one hand between you. As he drags one finger lazily through your wetness, you shudder and your hips cant towards him. He presses his face against your cheek again and smiles a predator's smile.

He pulls away from you and you hear the rustling of fabric. You open your eyes and a wave of fear hits you. His fingers are curled around his cock, hard and heavy in his hand, and the animalistic hunger in his eyes is so intense you try to look away, but you feel your motion being blocked by an invisible force. "I told you to look at me," Kylo reminds you, an edge of steel to his low voice. He steps back towards you and runs one hand through your hair, tangling his fingers in it and pulling your head slightly backwards. "That's better."

You feel him shift his weight forward and you gasp as you feel a new sensation between your legs. Kylo groans as he drags the head of his cock through your wetness. You try to look down, but his fingers tighten in your hair. "No. Just feel it," he growls. He rocks his hips, and you feel him pressing against your entrance. You whimper and try to pull away from his insistent heat. He smiles again, drawing back, and then with one fluid motion he pushes into you, burying himself. You moan and throw your head back as he exhales hard, holding your hips steady with his other hand. Kylo angles himself and pulls back slowly, dragging a gasp from your throat. He braces himself and thrusts back into you hard. You can feel yourself shaking, trying desperately to form a word. "What is it?" he murmurs, releasing his hold on your speech.

"P-please…"

"Please what?" he taunts, shoving himself back into you.

"Please take me, faster, please," you gasp raggedly.

"Please, _sir,_ " he says sharply, punctuating his sentence with a tug on your hair.

"Please, sir!" you cry.

"Very well." He tightens his grip on your hip and begins to move faster. You arch against your restraints and moan every time he thrusts into you. Heat trickles down your spine and pools between your legs, igniting like gasoline as he takes you. You can feel your heart pounding as he leans forward, taking your shoulder in his mouth and biting down savagely. You cry out, and he moves his mouth to your ear. "Say my name," he growls. "Say my name when you come for me."

And you do. You say his name with every broken breath as you feel the waves of your orgasm break over you until you are gasping, hanging limply from your restraints.

Kylo pulls away from you, a feral glint in his eye. He grasps your chin in his hand, and smiles at your faint whimpers of protest. "Oh, but we're not done yet," he laughs, and you close your eyes as you feel him pull your consciousness from your body yet again.


	3. Don't Forget To Breathe

When you jolt awake for the third time, your senses instantly reel. You recognize your restraints as being the same, but something feels very different.

You hear heavy footsteps drawing close. "Back with us?" asks a familiar voice. "Good."

You crane your neck towards Kylo's voice, and realize with a shock that you are still strapped to the interrogation table, but now on your back, head pointing slightly downhill.

"You enjoyed yourself earlier, but I didn't get what I wanted before you were spent," he says, stepping close enough to rest a hand on the table next to your head. "Now we'll have to try a different tactic."

As you listen to him, you gradually notice the sound of your blood pounding in your ears. "Ah, yes," he intones. "The longer this takes, the closer you will get to passing out. And if you fail to satisfy me again, I will no longer be a… pleasant companion."

He strokes your cheek gently. "You know, there is one thing that will restrict the blood flow to your head." He raises his hand over your neck, and you choke out a gasp as you feel your throat tighten. "Of course, it comes at the expense of your air supply."

He stares into your eyes, probing your thoughts. "Very well. Choking it is. At least this way I don't have to stop you from talking by myself."

With his other hand, he grabs your chin, forcing your mouth open. "Stay like this. Don't make me hold your mouth open myself." You give a small nod, and stay in position after he releases his grip. His hand moves to his robes, pulling his cock out and stroking it as he gazes at you intently. Your eyes widen at the sight, and he smiles, leaning closer. "Just don't forget… to breathe," he says mockingly, pressing himself into your mouth. You close your eyes, forcing yourself to keep your mouth open against your reflexes. The sensation makes your head spin. You feel Kylo's other hand roaming over your chest, stopping to brush his fingers gently over your nipple, teasing it through your thin shirt. You squirm, and he shushes you, pushing himself deeper into your throat. You fight the urge to gag against his insistent length, focusing instead on the sharp sensation as he tweaks your nipple. You feel yourself getting wet, even as he chokes you with the Force and shoves his cock into your throat.

"I think you like being my prisoner," says Kylo. You can hear the smile in his voice. "Maybe I'll keep you after I get what's mine. The galaxy would never miss one little smuggler." The fear that spreads through you is real, but some quiet voice in the back of your mind reminds you that you've enjoyed yourself so far. You quickly squash the thought, but not before you hear Kylo's laughter ringing through the chamber. You feel yourself blush furiously. He strokes your cheek and thrusts further into your mouth. "I like this, too."

You experimentally curl the tip of your tongue to lick a hard line down his length as he thrusts again, eliciting a low groan. Satisfied, you swirl your tongue around the head of his cock, teasing his slit with your tongue. He shudders, and you gasp as the invisible grip on your throat tightens. "Good girl," he murmurs. "Keep going like that and this will be over sooner than you expected." He pushes to the back of your throat, and you relax, letting him slide further into your mouth. You swallow hard around him, and he moans. Relishing the sound, you arch against your restraints. He passes his hand back over your nipples, making you tingle with anticipation. Kylo moves his hand up your body, letting it rest between your legs. You buck shamelessly against him, and he slips one of his fingers into you. Your desire overwhelms you as he begins to thrust faster in your mouth, and you relax to let him fuck your throat openly. Rocking his hips into you, he pushes another finger into your wet heat. As he moves in a concerted rhythm, filling you completely, you close your eyes and let the sensation build, your thoughts melting and blurring as you approach your climax.

You gasp in shock as he pulls his fingers roughly out of you, tightening his grip around your throat. "Not… _yet_ ," he growls in time with his wild thrusts. You moan and open your mouth wider, pushing away your urge to gag. His motions become more erratic and desperate, and he tangles his fingers in your hair, pulling your head into a better angle. With a hot rush, he groans and bucks against you once, twice, his wet salty heat pouring down your throat as you close your eyes and surrender to the sensation, letting the intensity of the moment pull you over the edge.

He pulls his cock out of your mouth, releasing his Force chokehold at the same time. You gasp and cough, swallowing desperately, gulping the air. The pounding of your blood in your ears is deafening now. He smiles down at you. "Well done." He braces one hand against the back of your head, and gestures with the other. Your restraints unlock, and he pushes you into a sitting position. When you recover from the head rush, you turn to see him tucking himself back into his robes, smiling dangerously. Rubbing your wrists, you remember with a jolt what it was that brought you here in the first place. He laughs as the thought crosses your mind, and you look at him incredulously. Smirking slightly, dark eyes dancing, he reaches down to pick up his mask. "Stormtroopers have been searching every inch of your ship since the moment you arrived here," he informs you. "This method of obtaining information is just… more interesting." He steps closer, inspecting you, and then gently strokes your cheek. "You'll be seeing me again soon. I know you won't run."

His cloak swirling, Kylo Ren leaves the chamber. The hydraulic door hisses shut, and you trace his touch on your cheek with wonder.


End file.
